Szklana twarz
by posokowiec
Summary: Twoja dłoń chłonie szorstkość pościeli; toniesz w odmętach wspomnień. Szukasz ciepła, którego już od dawna tam nie ma.


**I**

Sen.

Przejrzysty, delikatny, otulający zmysły. Czysty, wciągający; próbujesz odpychać go rękoma, nogami, ale i tak nie potrafisz się uwolnić. Nie całkowicie.

Istnieje naprawdę.

 **II**

Myśli.

Dogłębne, kalkulujące każdy szczegół, otrzeźwiające umysł. Niepokojące, brutalne; ostatnia ostoja normalności w ich postaci zawsze potrafi odkleić cię od wyimaginowanego świata, który nijak ma się do rzeczywistości. Dzięki temu wiesz, że jeszcze żyjesz, masz wpływ na kolejny ruch ciała i funkcjonujesz w tym świecie.

 **III**

Ból egzystencjalny uśmierza świadomość uchylenia powiek i dostrzeżenia po drugiej stronie łóżka sylwetki innej osoby. Ukochanej, oddanej tylko tobie – witającej cię z uśmiechem na ustach, dołeczkami w policzkach oraz radosnymi iskrami w oczach. Biała pościel frywolnie szeleści ci koło ucha, a ciepłe promienie słońca usilnie przenikają między fałdami niechlujnie zasłoniętych firanek.

Chcesz poczuć rozgrzany oddech na twarzy, poczuć otarcia innej skóry o własną; pragniesz zapewnienia, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, jest tylko twoje, dostępne w każdym momencie dnia i nocy, i pozostanie, już na zawsze.

 **IV**

W końcu naprawdę szeroko rozwierasz powieki.

 **V**

Blada poświata księżyca wita cię niemrawo, jak stęskniona ciągłym czekaniem kochanka. Druga połowa łóżka jest pusta, pościel wydaje się dziwnie szara, szorstka, od poruszanych wiatrem kotar bije nieprzenikniona obcość.

Nie ma nikogo. Nawet zegar nie tyka; połykasz oddech za oddechem, jakbyś śnił wieczny koszmar, a tak naprawdę zapadłeś w nieskończoną otchłań nieświadomości.

Lepszego jutra nie ma, nikt nie czeka aż wybudzisz się z conocnego letargu, powracając do wykonywania codziennych czynności.

Nie potrafisz określić uczucia, które miażdży ci żebra, usilnie chcąc dosięgnąć i serca. To nie jest samotność; nagminnie wypierasz z umysłu teorie o przytłaczającej pustce, na upartego szukasz samowystarczalności. Bo gdyby istniała możliwość przytulenia samego siebie – zapewnienie, że to naprawdę pomoże, niczym czułe, matczyne ramiona zawsze, gdy zanosiłeś się płaczem w dzieciństwie, na pewno wykorzystałbyś tę opcję.

Tak się nie dzieje.

Z kolejnym spojrzeniem w stronę uciekającego za chmury księżyca, łamiące kości przerażenie nasila się na chwilę. Znika równie szybko, lecz cień niepokoju, że pojawiając się znowu następnej nocy już zostanie, jest wystarczająco paraliżujący.

 **VI**

Tak bardzo, jak chciałbyś wreszcie urzeczywistnić piękny majak słonecznego poranka i cudzych ramion wokół pasa, chciałbyś też odetchnąć pełną piersią we własnej obecności. Bez obaw, że zadławisz się tym tlenem, przesiąknięty obawą odrzucenia przez samą samotność.

Bo jesteś jej tak wiernym kochankiem, że nawet ona ma cię już dosyć.

 **VII**

Uciekasz w nałóg, odganiasz myśli, tłumisz przeczucia w zarodku. Żyjesz na pograniczu utraty zdrowego rozsądku, uparcie zamiatając wszelkie problemy pod dywan.

Nie ma zgrzytów, niedomówień, ciężkiej ciszy wiszącej ci nad uchem.

Dopóki oddychasz, dopóki trwasz w tej wegetacji, której nijak nie można nazwać życiem, jest dobrze. Kłamstwo to twoje drugie imię.

 **VIII**

Marne używki, stanowiące ratunek dla nieskończonego głodu podświadomości, są niewystarczającą zapłatą. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, jednak brniesz dalej. Zapełniasz tę ssącą pustkę, ale nie odczuwasz satysfakcji. Nie wiesz, ile jeszcze zdołasz tak ciągnąć; boli. Nerwy się rwą, mięśnie naciągają, kości łamią, powieki wilgotnieją, skóra cierpnie.

 **IX**

Za chwilę przychodzi ukojenie, błoga nieświadomość. I ponownie masz siłę.

Zaczynasz od nowa.

Nie umierasz. Jeszcze nie teraz.

 **X**

– Kenma, znowu skręcasz w złą stronę.

– Och, Kuroo?

– Jeny, nawet na chwilę nie oderwiesz wzroku od tych gier. Czuję się jak pies-przewodnik.

– Mhm.

 **XI**

Otoczony czymś, co kiedyś imitowało namiastkę szczęścia, teraz nawet nie jest bezużytecznym odpadem. Stanowi znacznie, znacznie mniej.

Stałeś się chciwy, zaborczy; cechy, o których nigdy wcześniej byś siebie nie podejrzewał, wypełzają na wierzch szczelinami na pozór idealnego uśmiechu.

Szklana maska, niezdejmowana przez ciebie nawet w nocy, została wchłonięta przez świat. Teraz można już dostrzec jej bruzdy, pęknięcia, rysy. Stajesz się coraz bardziej widoczny: to cię przeraża.

 **XII**

Skroplone myśli nieba, spadające na głowy ludzi, przypominają ci o każdej chwili spędzonej szczęśliwie.

Niewiele miałeś w życiu słońca.

Dopadasz szarugę jak najlepszą przyjaciółkę; miotasz się w cieniach, szukasz niedomówień. Paniczny lęk przed wyleczeniem przez coś, _kogoś_ innego, doprowadza cię do szału. Sprawia, że nienawidzisz deszczu.

Melancholia nie stoi po twojej stronie; ból. Cierpisz, bledniesz, wyginasz mentalny kręgosłup, wijesz się w skurczach. Chcesz umrzeć.

Dyszysz, nie konasz.

Dociera do ciebie świadomość końca – majaków, ułudy, zastępczych używek, pustki i tego irytującego, posępnego nastroju.

Nie będziesz już czuł się obco.

Czekasz.

 **XIII**

– Kenma, zbliża się koniec miesiąca!

– Mhm.

– Cieszysz się?

– Mhm.

– A odprowadzić cię na peron?

– Ech? Tak. Znaczy: nie, Kuroo, nie musisz.

 **XIV**

Zniecierpliwienie wygina ci kark. Choć wcześniej cierpiałeś, teraz przeżywasz istne katusze. Paradoks goni paradoks; to twój najgorszy, jak i najszczęśliwszy okres. Otumania cię ekscytacja, czujesz ból w trzewiach.

Jesteś gotowy. Jednocześnie chcesz zniknąć.

Nienawidzisz myśleć; wszystkie wizje i scenariusze zlewają się w nieprzeniknioną, pełną zawiłości pętlę emocji. Takiej dawki uczuć nie dostarczały ci nawet najrealniejsze koszmary.

Potrzask: wdychasz nadzieję, nowym narkotykiem otępiasz zmysły. Jesteś nieobecny, nic się nie zmienia; wegetujesz.

Ścisk w żołądku piorunuje, nie chcesz czuć. Wyrywasz sobie nerwy, zdzierasz podświadomie struny głosowe; imię, które wykrzykujesz, tak idealnie układa się w twoich ustach. Jakbyś tylko ty był stworzony do jego wypowiadania.

Celebrujesz każdą minutę: endorfiny zaburzają układ krwionośny. Podniecenie rośnie, lico czerwienieje, myśli – zamglone, wyidealizowane, czułe – kontrolują reakcje ciała. Nie jesteś już panem własnych wyobrażeń.

To cię ekscytuje.

 **XV**

Ostatniej nocy nie potrafisz oddychać.

 **XVI**

Wytrwałeś; jesteś zwycięzcą, choć tak się nie czujesz. Masz ochotę deptać, kopać, wyklinać ludzi. Mrużysz wściekle oczy, chowasz spękaną maskę przed toksynami świata.

Powoli wycofujesz się do swojej nory, ale przestajesz w połowie.

Wiesz, że nie możesz. To nie ma sensu: cały trud poszedłby na marne.

 **XVII**

Obce oddechy kaleczą ci skórę, pot zlewa z ubraniem, głośne rozmowy bombardują uszy. Kulisz się: mentalnie i fizycznie. Pragniesz uciec, byle dalej, byle szybciej. W tej jednej, jedynej chwili nachodzi cię mocna, poparta zdrowymi argumentami wątpliwość.

Robisz krok w przepaść; zamierzasz zniknąć.

I wtedy nastaje jasność.

 **XVIII**

– Kenma, tam jesteś! Już do ciebie biegnę!

– Shouyou!

– Tak bardzo tęskniłem!

– Shouyou...

 **XIX**

Cudze ramiona są ciepłe, naprawdę tak, jak wyobrażałeś sobie od dawna. Przypomina ci się, że kojarzysz to uczucie, to ciepło, fakturę skóry. Masz pewność.

Otula cię błogość, ale nie śnisz – trzeźwość umysłu jest aż nadto wyczuwalna.

Masz problem z oddechem; drżysz w niekontrolowanych spazmach. Otula cię podświadoma, niezachwiana siła. Twoje ciało ogrzewa inne: ciepłe, delikatne, żywe.

Chwytasz _to_ między palce, nie puszczasz, jesteś spełniony. Nie dopuszczasz do rozmyślań o następnych godzinach, o jutrze, o tygodniu, który, kiedy się ukończy, będzie pożegnaniem Edenu.

Złapałeś swoje słońce; nie parzy, dodaje odwagi, otula ukojeniem. To tak długo wyczekiwany, pierwszej klasy narkotyk – na wyłączność. Istniejesz po to, by się nim pożywiać. Masz pewność.

Nie potrzebujesz sztucznych uśmiechów, gdy posiadasz własne.

 **XX**

Uścisk w klatce piersiowej znika. Znowu możesz oddychać.

 **XXI**

Szklana twarz pęka.

On nigdy cię w niej nie kochał.

 **I**

Sen.

Przejrzysty, delikatny, otulający zmysły. Czysty, wciągający; próbujesz odpychać go rękoma, nogami, ale i tak nie potrafisz się uwolnić. Nie całkowicie.

Istnieje naprawdę.


End file.
